Black Blood
by wolfofthewatch
Summary: Coming from the clan of the Black Bloods, an Argonian clan of Black Marsh who were thought to be dead, a young Argonian makes her way to Skyrim in search of knowledge about the ancient Dovah.


The young Argonian put on her Nahkriin, hooded robes and jester's boots which silenced her walking, preparing for her trip to Skyrim from Black Marsh. With her, she only took five small canisters round her waist, that have been pre-filled with clear water, and a pack with food in it. Even after planning this trip for weeks, she wasn't sure if she would be able to return. Preparing her horse, she puts saddle onto it and feeds it a few canisters of food, putting some in her pack for future use. After feeding the horse, she walks it out, leading it and hops onto the saddle. Bidding her clan farewell, she began her journey in the dead of night.

After many hours of riding, the Argonian crossed the border into Skyrim. It was almost morning as she rode her horse. She decides to stop by a small stream and let the horse rest. The horse, panting and tired from it's long run, leans it's head down taking a few drinks of water from the stream. Sitting down, the Argonian starts making the sleeping arrangement for herself and the horse with supplies out of her pack. Suddenly an arrow flies out from nowhere and hits the horse on it's side, startled it runs away. Next thing the Argonian knows, an Imperial is behind her, weapon raised, thinking she is a stormcloak. He brings the hilt of the sword down onto her head, knocking her out.

Knocked out, the Argonian dreams of her past. She did not want to leave her clan, the Black Bloods. They did not literally have black blood, they got their name from their homeland, Black Marsh. The Blood part of their name came from their vampiric appearance. Others had feared them for their long, vampire-like fangs, though they were not actually vampires. They were feared so much, others had become hostile at their appearance, so they all disappeared from society, now thought to be all dead.

Years ago, the Black Bloods were traveling around, like usual, and came across a stray, black Argonian egg. They decide to take it in and hatch it. The hatching grew to be a rather powerful Argonian who fit right in with her vampire-like fangs. She had started talking in Dovah before English. Tough, it did not take her long to learn English, which soon overshadowed the language of the Dovah. She traveled all over Black Marsh with her clan. There were few Words of Power in Black Marsh, but enough to teach her a few basic shouts such as Unrelenting Force, Fire, and Frost shouts.

One day, while she was exploring an ancient crypt, she came across a spirit with a Dragonpriest mask and a staff of fireballs. Barely making it out with her life, she managed to destroy the spirit and take it's mask, the Nahkriin, which she still wears today. Finally, when she found and explored every crypt and tomb in Black Marsh, her clan's elder advised she go to Skyrim and continue her search for answers. The elder told her of the College of Winterhold, a place for wizards and mages to practice magic. Of High Hrothgar, which is fabled to be the home of a kind, intelligent dragon by the name of Paarthurnax. The elder told her of many other places that fascinated the young Argonian. That's when she decided to go to Skyrim. She had to get to Skyrim if she wanted to continue her search for knowledge about her kind, Dovahkiin.

Soon, the Argonian wakes up. She tries to move but she's bound by her wrists. To her fortune, she still has her Nahkriin, which she is sure she would have been killed without. She looks around, noticing she is in a horse-drawn carriage.

"Well, someone finally decided to wake up." She hears an unknown voice say. The Argonian doesn't respond but she knows that is the accent of a Nord. Then, the voice continues. "You aren't supposed to be here huh? You were just crossing the border as I was just wandering nearby. Then this Lamecloak here had to go get us all arrested." says the Nord, then he is interrupted by the Stormcloak.

"Speak for yourself!" the Stormcloak snaps, "You were right on your way to steal her horse, I saw you. And it's STORMCLOAK you uncultured swine!" the Stormcloak says angrily. They continue with their bickering until they enter a city. They both go silent as they enter the city and a grim mood overcomes them all. "Helgen..."


End file.
